


Original

by in_the_next_life



Series: The Sweethearts Collection [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_next_life/pseuds/in_the_next_life
Summary: Things could be hectic, but she always has time to see her favorite boys.





	Original

She’s about to knock on the door when it’s quickly opened, revealing a very excited looking Sora with a big grin on his face.

 

“Kairi!” He held his arms out, and she readily stepped into them, pressing her nose into the crook of his neck. Holding the hug for a moment, she finally stepped back, urging for him to go inside so that she could get out of the cold.

 

“He was waiting for you,” Riku called from the couch, and she snickered as Sora clicked his tongue in protest and whined, shutting the door behind herself. “Saw you and Roxas talking while he was heading out.”

 

“Yeah, Olette was telling me about their double date coming up. She seemed happy about it.” She headed towards the couch, leaning forward to press her lips to the crown of Riku’s head before he had the chance to look up to her. “Just like I’m happy to see you two.”

 

“We’re happy to see you too, Kairi.” Sora plopped down on the other side of the couch, and patted at the spot between him and Riku. She readily took it, guiding both of them in to get as close to her as possible until she was squished between the two boys, giving a content sigh.

 

“Perfect.”

 

Riku chuckled softly, putting an arm around her shoulders and resting his cheek on her hair. “Cold?”

 

“It’s the middle of winter, give me a break.”

 

“Roxas told us you gave him an earful about how long he made you wait on your last date.”

 

“Oh, he exaggerated, I wasn’t that upset.” She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “But maybe just a little. We can’t all like colder weather, Riku.”

 

“We’re islanders, remember?” Sora said, and Riku snorted.

 

“I am too, remember?”

 

“Whatever, whatever.” Kairi waved her hands to try and brush off the topic at hand, though getting them out from between the two was difficult to manage. “What did you want to do today?”

 

“Well, Sora wanted to take a nap.” Riku tried, and Sora scoffed as he was put on blast yet again by their partner. “But I was thinking movie night? Maybe some takeout?”

 

“All of those sound pretty good. Just maybe not in that order.”

 

“We just always go out, but it’s so cold out, I figured doing something inside would be nice.” Sora attempted to defend himself, but Kairi simply kissed his cheek, indicating that she wasn’t poking fun at him. Or if she was, she was finished with it.

 

“I can stay the night if you want. I’m sure Roxas wouldn’t mind hanging out with Hayner longer.”

 

“I’d like that. Sora?”

 

“Of course I’d like that!” 

 

“Oh!” Kairi suddenly stopped, wriggling her way out from between Sora and Riku to reach for her bag that she had dropped in front of the couch. From inside, she pulled out two heart shaped boxes, holding one out to each of them. “Chocolates.”

 

“Aw, you didn’t have to, Kairi.” Sora said, though he almost immediately tore the package open to get to the sweets inside.

 

“I wanted to.” 

 

“In that case, we’re paying tonight.”

 

“Sounds good to me.”

 

“What did we want to get?” Riku picked up his phone, looking towards the two with raised brows. “Chinese, pizza, anything?”

 

“Pizza sounds good,” Sora mumbled through a mouthful of chocolate, and Kairi nodded.

 

“Mushrooms and pineapple?”

 

“Mhm. Your usual, Sora?”

 

“Yup!” 

 

Riku nodded right back, then stood up from the couch to head into the kitchen, presumably to place the order. Sora swallowed audibly, making Kairi scrunch her nose up in playful distaste, and he set the box down to grab the controller settled on the floor beside his feet.

 

“What did you want to watch? Something funny, a rom-com maybe?”

 

“How about… something scary?”

 

“Pfft. I think you’ve been hanging out with Van too much.”

 

“He’s nice!”

 

Sora relented, while she knew he agreed, even if Vanitas wasn’t one to really show his nice side very often. He scrolled through the options that they had available, but everything looked either horribly cheesy or just plain boring.

 

“Good luck finding anything on here.” Riku called from the doorway, and she peeked over her shoulder towards him, who had his arms crossed. “There’s nothing good on. I don’t even know why we’re still subscribed to this.”

 

Riku circled around the couch to sit back down, and without so much as a glance to Sora, they both turned towards her and leaned in to kiss both of her cheeks. She squeaked happily, putting her hands over her heart and smiling at the pair before putting her arms around their shoulders to bring them into a tight hug.

 

“I’ll like anything as long as I’m with you two.”


End file.
